Yo quisiera amarla
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Kidou ya no soporta seguir inventando sentimientos inexistentes... y Sakuma no quiere seguir viviendo en una torpe mentira... Song-fic FudoXKidouXSakuma


**Señorita perdone por la mala ocasión**  
**Por troncharle los sueños brevemente en el amor**  
**No quiero lastimarla, nunca fue mi intención**  
**Pero si no me expreso va a empeorar la situación**  
***~*~***

– ¿Qué pasa Yutto? ¿Por qué tenés esa cara? – preguntó Sakuma abrazando por la espalda a su esposo.

– Sakuma… tenemos que hablar… – determinó Kidou mirándolo seriamente.

– ¿Qué pasa mi amor…? – volvió a preguntar el de parche, impresionado de que su esposo lo volviese a llamar Sakuma…

~o~o~

_– Fu-Fudo ¿qué diablos hacés? – Preguntó el de rastas siendo acorralado por el mayor en una de las paredes de su casa – soltame, yo estoy casado con Jirou._

_– Tsk, ni siquiera sé por qué te casaste con ese idiota… yo sé que todavía no me olvidaste ni a mí ni a mis besos – dijo Fudo algo molesto, besándole el cuello – supongo que por tu padre, yo no era un buen partido._

_– ¡Eso no es verdad! vos sí sos un buen partido… – dijo Kidou colorado – simplemente que…_

_– Que creíste que yo me había ido para siempre… sos demasiado inocente Yutto… me fui, sí. Pero regresé, vengo a reclamar lo que es mío – dijo Fudo mirándolo a los ojos – sos mío._

_Fudo se había ido a Italia, si… pero fue por un corto tiempo, al regresar encontró al amor de su vida con Sakuma, y nada de eso fue de su agrado._

~o~o~

– Perdoname… – dijo Kidou parándose del sillón.

– ¿de qué hablás Yutto?

– Perdoname por todo Sakuma…

***~*~***  
**Esto no es anatomía**  
**No hay que darle tiempo al tiempo**  
**Amo a otra así es la vida y eso el mundo lo sabía**  
**Estoy muy convencido: usted sería el mejor partido**  
**Pero nadie elije a quien querer**  
**Por eso es que...**  
***~*~***

– Yo… yo te estoy engañando con Fudo… – dijo Kidou con la cabeza gacha.

– ¿Cómo que con Fudo? – dijo Sakuma con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Toda la vida del de parche se derrumbó en un segundo, las risas, los recuerdos, las vacaciones, las ilusiones a futuro, su proyecto de vida… todo se derrumbó al enterarse que era engañado.

Kidou, por su parte, no se sentía mucho mejor, estaba lastimando a aquel chico que siempre estuvo a su lado, al chico que lo amaba, al que era su esposo, pero simplemente no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa manera. Engañarlo con Fudo no estaba bien, y realmente no se sentía bien consigo mismo al no decirle la verdad.

– Pe-pero… ¿cómo? ¿Por qué…? – preguntaba sin entender Sakuma, sentándose en el sillón, con las manos cubriéndose la cara y las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

– De verdad lo siento.

~o~o~

_– ¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer Yutto? No quiero ser solo una diversión para vos… – dijo un cierto oji-verde mientras le quitaba la camisa a su amante con una pervertida sonrisa._

_– No es fácil… le va a doler… – dijo el de rastas correspondiendo a los besos del mayor._

_– No seas tonto Yutto, si seguís así, cuando se entere le va a doler más…  
_

_– Pero…  
_

_– Sht… ahora nos vamos a divertir… luego hablamos – dijo Fudo besándolo apasionadamente._

– ¿POR QUÉ? – gritó Sakuma enojado.

– Nunca lo dejé de amar Sakuma… nunca dejé de amar a Fudo…

***~*~***  
**Yo quisiera amarla como usted se lo merece y no puedo,**  
**Aunque quiero, no me sale del pecho lo intento y me freno**  
**Y la cobardía por no herirla me mantuvo en silencio**  
**Hoy confieso llevo años fingiendo,**  
***~*~***

– Yo te juro que sé que con vos sería mejor, que vos sos una buena persona, que vos me amas… pero y sin embargo… en estos dos años no me pude sacar a Fudo ni de la cabeza ni del corazón – dijo Kidou sentándose al lado de su esposo.

– Entonces… ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo Yutto? – preguntó Sakuma levantando la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" era algo que Kidou se preguntaba muy seguido… ¿Por qué amaba a Fudo? Alguien tosco, bruto, sin ninguna gracia, puede que en el fondo fuera bueno, pero eso no quitaba todas las cosas malas…

En cambio Sakuma era tan diferente…

– Por miedo… mi padre decía que eras el mejor partido… vos me amabas… tenía miedo de decir que no… de herirte a vos, que siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo… – dijo Kidou sin entender muy bien sus propias palabras.

– Fuiste un cobarde…

~o~o~

_– No podés ser tan cobarde Yutto, vas y le decís, "quiero el divorcio"… ni siquiera le tenés que decir que ya no lo amás… – dijo Fudo bastante molesto, acariciando el rostro de su amante.  
_

_– Ah… vos decís no más… no es tan fácil todo – dijo Kidou acomodándose mejor en su pecho.  
_

_– Sos patético.  
_

_– Y vos insoportable…  
_

_Fudo se durmió, pero Kidou quedó pensativo aún. ¿Cómo decirle a su esposo que lo estaba engañando con Fudo? Realmente no sentía el coraje suficiente para hacerlo. _

***~*~*  
Cómo inventarme sentimientos que en el alma no han nacido  
¿Y qué le digo al corazón?  
Perdón pero en verdad aquellas lagrimas que vio no eran de alergia es de presión  
Sé bien que usted me ha dado el paraíso pero ella...  
En su infierno me enamoró  
*~*~***

– Perdoname Sakuma, es que simplemente no puedo inventar un sentimiento de la noche a la mañana, no puedo empezar a amarte de un día para el otro, lo siento.

– Entonces ¿todo fue mentira? ¿Las noches que pasamos juntos, las lágrimas cuando nos casamos, los "te amo", los momentos felices… los mejores años de mi vida son una farsa? – Preguntó Sakuma tratando de respirar hondo – igual había que ser tonto para que yo no me diera cuenta.

– ¿Ya lo sabías? – preguntó el mayor sin entender.

– No, pero algo empecé a sospechar hace algún tiempo.

__~o~o~

_– Sakuma quiere que tener hijos… – dijo Kidou mientras estaba tomando un café con Fudo.  
_

_– Y embarázalo… – dijo Fudo con su tono molesto.  
_

_– No seas tarado… – dio como respuesta el de rastas.  
_

_– ¿y qué querés que te diga? ¿"Dile a Hitomiko que te dé uno de sus huerfanitos"? – dijo más molesto aún.  
_

_Es eso llegó una muchacha de ojos verdes, muy bonita en verdad y saludó a Fudo con un beso en la boca, cruzó unas pocas palabras con él y luego se fue.  
_

_– ¿Y eso qué rayos ha sido? – preguntó Kidou hastiado.  
_

_– Vos tenés a tu maridito… ¿Por qué no puedo tener mi diversión también? – dijo Fudo con una sonrisa picaresca.  
_

_– Pensé que conmigo te bastaba…  
_

_–Yo también pensé que conmigo te bastaba… _

**Señorita perdone, le forje una ilusión**  
**Por sus horas pérdidas,**  
**Perdón por la actuación**  
**Por las malas costumbres que a mi lado aprendió**  
**Por aquel cigarrillo que esa noche conoció**  
**Yo le pido no me odie**  
**Bien acepto sus reproches**  
**Al final ya yo sabía que este día llegaría**  
**Y estoy muy convencido usted sería el mejor partido**  
**Pero nadie elige a quien querer**  
**Por eso es que...**  
***~*~***

– ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó Kidou, pensando en cuanto tiempo llevaba Sakuma sufriendo.

– Desde que empezaste a llegar tarde, cuando llegabas con olor a alcohol o simplemente con marcas que yo no te hacía… – dijo Sakuma tomando su cigarrillo y suspirando – hace tiempo ya…

– Perdón… supongo que te tenías que enterar tarde o temprano…

– Pero me hubiera gustado millones de veces que me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio, y no que me mintieras de la manera en que lo hiciste – dándole otra pitada a su cigarrillo.

Kidou se sentía culpable, por haber hecho que Sakuma malgastara su vida en él. Por haberle hecho forjar ilusiones que nunca se concretarían. Por haberlo hundido en vicios como el alcohol o el cigarrillo que utilizaba para poder calmar sus nervios cuando Kidou no aparecía.

– Terminé desperdiciando mi vida con vos… – dijo al aire Sakuma, sin querer llorar.

~o~o~

_– Fudo, dale, me tengo que ir… – dijo Kidou tratando de soltarse del abrazo del mayor.  
_

_– Bah Yutto, dejalo ahí a Sakuma, debe estar bien, no sos su niñera – dijo Fudo molesto como siempre que se tocaba el tema Sakuma.  
_

_– Soy su marido mejor dicho.  
_

_– No me lo recuerdes… – dijo mordiéndole el cuello sensualmente – para que sepa que sos mío…  
_

_– Ya, son las cuatro de la madrugada, no creo que se fije si tengo un chupón o un mordisco.  
_

_– Tsk… andate ya de una vez si querés estar con tu maridito… – dijo Fudo empujándolo, haciendo que Kidou se cayera al suelo.  
_

_– ¡Akio!  
_

_Kidou realmente no creía estar enamorado de esa bestia, pero aún así no podía hacer nada más. Se levantó con ayuda del menor y luego de besarse profundamente, regresó a su casa, algo cansado y con el olor a alcohol que le había producido las copas bebidas con Akio.  
_

_Sakuma lo vio llegar y no pudo hacer nada más que gritarle que donde había estado, que por qué llegaba tan tarde que quién le había hecho esas marcas en el cuello.  
_

_Kidou simplemente le gritó un par de cosas y se acostó exhausto en su cama, dejando a un Sakuma con ojos llorosos. _

***~*~***  
**Yo quisiera amarla como usted se lo merece y no puedo,**  
**Aunque quiero, no me sale del pecho lo intento y me freno**  
**Y la cobardía por no herirla me mantuvo en silencio**  
**Hoy confieso llevo años fingiendo…**  
***~*~***

– ¿Siempre fingiste? Todo… todo fue una mentira que yo quise creer, que vos me dijiste y yo creí. Soy un idiota – se lamentó Sakuma.

– Te juro que me encantaría estar enamorado de vos, Fudo es tosco, para nada tierno, un simple salvaje sin contención… – se lamentó Kidou.

– Pero aún así le amas… y después de todo lo que él sea, es el único que te puede hacer feliz.

En eso, Sakuma tenía más razón que nadie. Porque fuera como fuera Fudo, los mejores años de la vida de Kidou fue cuando salía con Akio en la preparatoria. Allí fue el joven más feliz, Fudo provocaba la felicidad del de rastas. Mientras Sakuma solo se contentaba con mirar desde fuera la felicidad de su eterno amor. Eterno quiere decir eterno, por eso el día que Kidou le había propuesto matrimonio había sido el más feliz, porque siempre había pensado que Kidou solo amaría a Fudo…

– ¿Me perdonás? – preguntó Kidou aún sabiendo que la respuesta sería negativa.

Sakuma se acercó a Kidou y posó un tierno beso en los labios del mayor, de esos que solo tenía el gusto de probar cuando Fudo realmente tenía un detalle tierno con él.

– Te amo… – dijo Sakuma antes de irse de la sala, dejando a Kidou consternado por lo que acababa de suceder.

~o~o~

_– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Fudo con los ojitos brillosos, como quién acaba de abrir su regalo navideño.  
_

_– Nunca pensé que te pusieras tan feliz por eso – dijo Kidou poniéndose su camisa – creo que no le debo mentir más… deber ser un insulto para él que lo esté engañando… y encima con alguien como vos…  
_

_– Si, lo creo, soy de lo peor que hay, pero aún así me amas… – dijo Fudo con esa sonrisita suya._

_– Ah… lamentablemente si… – accedió Kidou en un suspiro – pero… quiero que ninguna de tus zorras se te vuelva a acercar como lo estuvieron haciendo hasta ahora.  
_

_– Maldito celoso, me dejás sin diversión… _

***~*~*  
Cómo inventarme sentimientos que en el alma no han nacido  
¿Y qué le digo al corazón?  
Perdón pero en verdad aquellas lagrimas que vio no eran de alergia es de presión  
Sé bien que usted me ha dado el paraíso pero ella...  
En su infierno me enamoró  
*~*~***

[Un año después]

– ¡Dejate de joder Yutto! Vamos a Shibuya… ¿Qué te hace de malo? – dijo Fudo discutiendo con su pareja como era más que normal.

– ¡Pero quiero ir a Yokohama Akio!– discutió Kidou parándose en medio de la vereda.

– No seas infantil y caminá… estás haciendo el ridículo… – dijo Fudo tomándolo del brazo y caminando.

– Esto es un infierno… – susurró Kidou obedeciendo a su novio.

– Entonces volvé al paraíso "Sakuma Jirou" – dijo irónicamente el mayor soltándolo.

– ¿Por qué siempre Sakuma?

– ¿Por qué siempre protestas todo? ¿Por qué siempre me terminas diciendo que esto es un fracaso? ¿Por qué siempre tenés que hacerme sentir que yo soy mucho menos que tu adorado Sakuma? – dijo Fudo bastante enojado.

– ¡Porque es la verdad! – le gritó Kidou exasperado.

–…

–…

–…

– Perdón… – dijo Kidou bajando la cabeza.

– Vete al maldito infierno Yutto – dijo Fudo dejando todas las bolsas de las compras en el suelo.

Kidou quedó pasmado ante la reacción del mayor de irse corriendo del lugar como novia en fuga. Como pudo levantó todas las bolsas y caminó hasta su departamento.

Escuchó unos ruidos en su habitación y fue donde encontró a Fudo armando unas valijas.

– ¿Qué hacés? – preguntó Kidou.

– Me cansé de ser la sombra de un Sakuma…

Era verdad, Kidou siempre terminaba hablando del delantero con algo de idolatría. Y eso le molestaba al mayor.

– Me gustaría que hablemos… – dijo Kidou un poco triste – por favor Akio.

– Es que me cansé Yutto, siempre voy a ser la persona por la cual no pudiste amar a Sakuma, nunca voy a ser la persona a la que amas… – dijo Fudo bajando la vista – desde que te separaste de él no sos el mismo y no sabés cuanto me duele.

– Perdoname – dijo Kidou abrazándolo – no quiero que te vayas… yo si te amo…

– ¿Entonces?

– Todavía me siento culpable por lo que pasó con Jirou…

– Deberías olvidar eso ya Yutto…

***~*~*  
Perdón, perdón,  
No sé porque amo a otra mujer  
Perdóname…  
*~*~***

[Días después]

– Hola chicos, venía a traerles esto… – dijo Sakuma dándoles un sobre a Fudo y Kidou – me voy a casar con Genda y me gustaría que fueran.

– ¿A nosotros? – preguntó Kidou sin creerlo.

– Encantados iremos… – dijo Fudo tomando el sobre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Gracias… los veo allí entonces… – dijo Sakuma yéndose del departamento de los dos.

Fudo no podía estar más contento y Kidou más sorprendido por la actitud del mayor, la cual era inentendible para él.

– ¿Por qué tan feliz…? – se animó a preguntar.

– Es que así se ve que Sakuma ya te está olvidando… así podrás dejar de sentirte culpable y no discutiremos más… – dijo Fudo besándolo.

– Como si yo fuera el causante de las discusiones…

– Te amo idiota…

– Yo también tonto…


End file.
